Dinosaurian
Dinosaurian is the fourth entry in the DinoTerror series, albeit in a new trilogy. It's for Xbox Live Arcade and the Wii U's eShop. A sequel, Dynozaurian, was announced. Story Entirely alone... in a manufactory... full of demonic beasts... how long will you make it ? Probably not far. You will die, we all know. Heh-heh. Why just tryin' if you'll still lose anyways. Let's see and play... -Prologue text We are the year 2090. New, altered dinosaur species have been cultivated. They are deemed too dangerous, however, and are sealed in a manufactory. However, that one thing to ruin it all happens: "Code Red ! Code Red ! Prisoner has escaped !". Heavily armed gunslingers rush to the cell block, but are all murdered, except for one, who has to survive... Alone... Gameplay The game took inspiration from Jurassic City, One Late Night and Slender Space. The manufactory is poorly lit. When close, dinosaurs may randomly pop up right in front of the player's face at which point the screen glitches, fades out and gets full of static (like Slender: The Arrival), ending the game. Like One Late Night, the screen also glitches if a dino is nearby, acting like a warning. When the player begins hearing footsteps, they WILL get unavoidably jumpscared within 4 seconds no matter what, with no way to escape it. As soon as those footsteps are heard, experienced players can predict they will get killed. No weapons are in the game, let alone flashlights. Dark rooms remain dark permanently, until the game's end, at which point all lights fade out and the player gets jumpscared after several audio glitches. After this, the credits roll, suggesting the player failed to survive. To reach the game's end, however, the player must reach the emergency exit, which is completely dark. Once inside that room, the lights in the room the player was in before fades out and the audio glitches and jumpscare happen. Almost all doors are locked, so keys must be found to open them. When a dinosaur is approaching the player, and it appears in the player's sight, the lights fade out, then back on and the dino is gone. Within 4 seconds after the lights are back on, the jumpscare occurs unavoidably. Dinosaurs There are four dinosaurs in the game, all of which are medium sized. NOTE: The dinosaurs in the game never existed in real life, they're made up by experiments in the game. *Koskasaurus: Resembling a Velociraptor, the most dangerous of them all has toxic spikes on his head and is brown. Due to his intelligence, he already knows where the player is (like the zombies from Silent Hill: Shattered Memories) so he has no trouble searching the player and will find him if the player moves too fast or slow. *Aqmasauros: Mainly appears in places with water. He is very fast and looks like a blue raptor. *Eon: Has the opportunity to use shortcuts and appear in front of the player. Looks like an Eoraptor. *Sabracheirus: Has such sharp claws that he can cut straight through walls. Looks like a smal Segnosaurus/Deinocheirus. Trivia *This is to date the only game from Expansion Corporations, Inc. to be ever released on the Wii U. Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Horror Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Games with Sequels Category:Rated D CERO Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Expansion Corporations, Inc.